disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Dreamflight
Delta Dreamflight was an Omnimover ride in Tomorrowland in the Magic Kingdom, with a pretty cloud/dream motif on the sign. It opened in 1989, replacing If You Had Wings/If You Could Fly. The attraction was sponsored by Delta Air Lines from 1989 to 1995. In 1996, the name of the ride was shortened to Dreamflight after Delta's sponsorship ended. Later in 1996, the ride was renamed Take Flight after some minor changes. The ride closed in 1998 and was replaced by Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. Overview Dreamflight used the same basic Omnimover ride system that other Disney rides utilize today. Dreamflight was a pop-up book version of the history of flight using simplistic sets, some Audio-Animatronics and projection effects. Riders passed through scenes of barnstormers, an M-130, Tokyo and Paris in the 1930s, the jet age, and the future of air travel, and appeared to enter a working jet engine. Ride Through Guests entered the building into a small queue designed to look like an airport boarding terminal. The front-end nose and cockpit of an actual Delta 767 was situated on the left entering the queue, "passengers" appearing as though they were actually boarding a jetliner. The Delta jet was marked as "The Spirit of Delta" in bright gold. As you made your way into the queue opposite the jet, you entered a terminal gate with posters on the wall that included many exciting and exotic destinations of the world. Eventually, you would make your way back up the terminal gate and enter the side of the jet into a mirrored hallway with bright blue, green, red and yellow neon lights. As you walked up a ramp you entered the boarding area which was set up in a very similar fashion to the Haunted Mansion. As the bright blue 'cars' rode past you would walk onto a moving escalator ramp and board your flight. By now guests will have seen a giant mural depicting the golden era of aviation in America was adorned on the wall in this room. The next room you entered on the attraction had a giant, pop-up book style spinning room which had a hot air balloon and other flying contraptions spinning by you as the Dreamflight song would play. Then you entered the second room of your flight which was designed to look as though you were in a giant crop field of the American mid-west in the roaring 1920s. Biplanes, stunt planes and barnstormers were flying all over the ceiling above a flying circus air show. The pilot of a plane had crashed through a barn and was stuck in the rafters on the ceiling of the barn. The third room was just a big screen with a film clip of an aerial stuntman standing on top of a prop plane while it performed dizzying stunts in the air. Next came the propeller plane era, where commercial flights started taking passengers all over the globe. On your left, you passed the inside of a posh, elegant airliner's fuselage that was the dining area of a first-class trip. Then a gentleman in a suit stood on your left in a Japanese garden where he was being greeted by the Japanese locals. Coming up on your right hand side below you were the rooftops and the skyline of Paris, France. You flew past the rooftops of a Paris street and could see quaint little shops and tourists sitting below on the patio of a French cafe. As you moved ahead, a sign saying Jet Age, spun in circles and a male voice notified you to "please prepare for supersonic takeoff". Then another female voice said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Your Dreamflight will depart immediately for the future. Please prepare for supersonic takeoff". To the immediate left on the wall was a giant painting of a jetliner taking off towards the sky. As you made your way forward, a giant spinning light along with fog and fans, gave you the impression that you were about to actually enter the inside of a turbo jet engine. The sounds of an engine roaring to life and taking off then blasted out over the sound system. As you entered a gigantic film projection room, you saw footage of a plane taking off a runway to simulate your flight's departure, eventually lifting off and flying through the clouds in the sky. The next room was another film clip on your right which showed computer-generated clips of you above the earth, flying in a canyon above water and eventually flying in a futuristic city with fireworks exploding all around you; the first theatrical-format 70mm computer animations ever produced. The final room of the attraction was a giant pop-up book with destinations spread out in front of you on huge pages, while a little projection of a Delta jet flew by above the display into the clouds. The exit area was a room with the Delta logo painted on the wall and with more posters of destinations from around the world to visit. Tomorrowland Transit Authority Dioramas If You Had Wings had diorama windows that allowed riders on the Tomorrowland Transit Authority to look down into the ride. When If You Had Wings was replaced with Delta Dreamflight, the dioramas on the Tomorrowland Transit Authority changed. One diorama window was removed in the process: *The first window was replaced with backlit panels depicting the ride's barnstormer scene. *The second window looked into the Parisian Excursion scene, from a viewpoint which heavily distorted the tableau's forced perspective. *The third window would have had riders looking directly into an extremely bright light and so was completely obscured with plywood and black fabric. Sponsorship Ends Delta sponsored the ride from its opening in 1989 through the end of 1995. The decision not to continue sponsorship was made in part due to the costs of sponsoring the 1996 Olympics in Atlanta, Georgia. From January 1, 1996 to June 4, 1996 the attraction was renamed simply "Dreamflight" while its future was being determined. On June 5, 1996 it reopened as Take Flight. It was only a slight refurbishment; all references to Delta were removed and the attraction's popular theme songs were rerecorded. Take Flight closed its doors for good in January 1998, ending the dynasty of flight-based attractions to occupy the space. It was replaced by the interactive dark ride Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, which was inspired by Disney/Pixar's Toy Story films. Attraction facts Delta Dreamflight * Opened: June 23, 1989 * Sponsor: Delta Air Lines (sponsorship ended on December 31, 1995) *'Special note:' After the attraction lost sponsorship it was simply known as Dreamflight between January 1, 1996 and June 4, 1996). Take Flight * Opened: June 5, 1996 * Closed: January 5, 1998 External Links *Disney Parks Blog: This Week in Disney History: Delta Dreamflight Debuts Category:Former Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Omnimover attractions Category:Tomorrowland attractions Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Disney parks and attractions